Hormone War
by fyhunhan
Summary: Intinya cerita tentang kelabilan hormon remaja mereka apalagi kalo lagi ketemu orang yang ditaksir. Dan cerita absurd lainnya/? ((judul dan isi 100% gak nyambung)) [Sehun/Luhan/Hunhan and EXO members; humor fic; shou-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hormone War**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin/Kai, and the rest EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s); shounen ai; gajeness; humor garing; bahasa gahol yang tidak baku(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Sehun Pangeran Warteg<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gue Sehun, nama lengkap gue Oh Sehoon, inget bukan Oh Bihoon (read: bihun). Gue tinggi, putih, dan ganteng pastinya. Bukannya sombong nih, gue lahir dari kalangan menengah ke utara eh keatas maksud gue. Bokap gue kerja presdir perusahaan majalah Victoria Secret korea dan emak gue pengusaha capcin aka cappucino cincau.

Hmm hari ini hujan lagi, untuk kesekian kali nya gue basah pas pulang sekolah. Bukannya gue miskin buat beli jas hujan, cuma tadi temen gue Charles Andreas Jongin katanya lupa gak bawa jas ujan. Ya sebagai teman yang kata dia paling dekat gue rela basah basahan demi dia. Dan ketika sampe kamar kost-an Nyonya Lu gue hanya bisa memangapkan mulut gue dan berkata dalam hati, _what da faq my room_. Gilak kamar gue yang isinya kasur king size dan segala peralatan yang gue impor langsung dari Italy basah karena ada tsunami...bukan maksud gue karena ada genteng yang bocor.

Langsung aja dengan seragam SMA SOPA warna kuning kebanggaan gue sambil menenteng helm KYT putih gue berjalan heroik menuju singgasana nyonya Lu -si pendekar dadar gulung- dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Permisi.." gue ngetuk pintu dia sepelan mungkin, takut pengalaman temen gue yang dapet lemparan wajan gegara ngetuk pintu kelewat keras pas tuan sama nyonya Lu lagi sunnah rosul didepan ruang tv.

"Ya sebentar."

WOW JUST WOW

Gua gak nyangka bakal ada dayang sumbi keluar dengan baju merah gambar MU dari rumah ibu kost gue.

"Kamu siapa?" Oh my Godness ni cewe cantik bgt...cuma rambutnya aja agak nyeleneh, blonde dan pendek.

"Mba..saya mau laporan sama bu kost kalau kamar saya genteng nya bocor" gue mencoba seramah mungkin sama dia.

"Mba? Gundulmu kui =_= gue cowok tulen ye, bentar gue panggilin mami dulu." mata sipit gue membelalak sebesar baso di kantin gue yang katanya dibuat pake daging tikus itu. Dalam hati gue mempertanyakan mata gue...apa kurang besar Tuhan nyiptain mata gue sampe bedain cowo cewe pun gak mampu? Apa selama ini orientasi sex gue udah menyimpang gara-gara kebanyakan temenan sama Jongin yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai maho terlaris bulan ini? Apalah daya gue mau bertanya sama rumput samping kosan udah gak bisa gara-gara rumputnya udah dimakan sama kambing yang dijadiin hewan kurban bulan lalu.

Sejak hari itu gue terus berusaha buat menormalkan orientasi sex gue, mulai dari rutin beli majalah Victoria Secret sampe ngajak jalan Chorong yang kata anak kelas gue body nya kek gitar spanyol.

Tapi makin hari gue justru makin demen mikirin Luhan -dayang sumbi- tiap hari gue rela nongkrong di depan pintu kosan demi liatin dia lewat, sampe yang paling ekstrem gue rela loncat dari lantai dua ketika liat dia pingsan gara-gara rambutnya ditemplokin kecoa.

Hhh love is blind dude.

Malem itu...ketika hujan membasahi kompleks kosan gue dan syahdu nya iringan musik yiruma menemani ketenangan gue membaca komik Naruto chapter terakhir, tiba-tiba gue dapet telpon dari "mom sweet heart"

Dalem hati gue bahagia mengingat ini udah tanggal 29 berarti dua hari lagi debit card gue akan diisi sama bokap. Gue agak berdehem berusaha membeningkan suara gue yang agak serak gara-gara makan cireng sama Jongin tadi siang.

"Assalamuallaikum mamah, ada apa mah nelfon Sehun malem malem?"

_"Wa'allaikum salam anak mamah paling ganteng, mamah kangen aja sama Sehun. Kamu udah makan nak?"_

"Udah mah,tadi diajak Jongin sama Baekhyun buat makan di Singapore"

_"Bagus nak, ehem mamah mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu. Tapi kamu yang tabah ya nak...ini ada hubunganya sama mamah dan papa."_

Gue tercekat, takut mereka bilang mau cerai atau apalah kaya di tv tv.

"Kenapa mah? Katakan yg sebenarnya sama Sehun"

_"Ehmm gini kemaren mamah sama papa abis jala-jalan ke ostrali tp pas sampe sana card mamah sama papa hilang..ngurus nya mungkin seminggu lebih"_

Gue udah mulai bisa nebak arah pembicaraan ini.

_"Jadi untuk seminggu ini kamu hemat dulu ya nak, kamu bisa numpang makan dirumah Jongin atau kalau sungkn kamu bisa jadi vegetarian dulu...rumput di deket kostan masih banyak kan?"_

Gue hanya bisa pasrah dan secara sepihak nutup telfon. Dunia seakan runtuh. Gemuruh petir seakan mentertawakan gue. Angin berbisik mengejek. Dan gue berusaha buat jadi anak berbakti dengan ngirim sms ke mamah.

_To: mom sweet heart_

_Gapapa mah, Sehun kuat kok :)_

Sending...

HEYY WHAT THE HELL. Duit gue tinggal seratus ribu. Mau makan apa gue? Mau diisi pake apa ducati gue?

* * *

><p>Gue berjalan lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolah, beberapa kali Jongin liatin gue terheran heran dengan idungnya yang selalu kembang kempis.<p>

"Lu kenapa Hun?" Gue akui meski pesek item dia selalu cool dengan cara dia sendiri.

"Uang kiriman buat gue di tunda sampe seminggu Jong, padahal duit di dompet tinggal cepek" gue menghela nafas dan berbicara sepelan gue bisa.

"Yang sabar aja Hun, lu bisa kok makan dulu dirumah gue. Sorry gue gak bisa minjemin duit karena duit gue udah menipis gara-gara gue beliin kostum cosplay buat flasmob kemaren" Jongin ngerangkul pundak gue, menguatkan. Tumben nih anak bisa bijak juga.

"Gue gamau ngerepotin lo Jong, kan lu yang biasanya ngerepotin gue. Udah jangan pasang tampang jelek gitu"

Tapi yang namanya Jongin tetep aja ngeyel. Tiap hari dia bawain bekal buat gue, isinya sih cocok buat lidah impor gue. Cuma masalahnya kotak makan nya itu selalu gambar Hello Kitty, dengan berat hati gue selalu sembunyi di gudang setiap makan.

Sore itu abis pulang sekolah gue mutusin buat makan di warteg langganan gue sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Berbekal duit ceban di saku seragam gue berhasil dapet seporsi nasi rames sama teh manis anget gak pake gula (mikir).

Gue makan seperti biasa, elit dan ganteng. Cuma beberapa kali gue keganggu sama lirikan mba mba pake hotpant disebelah gue. Gue enek sama parfum aroma kembang mawar mereka. Kalo biasa di restaurant elit cewe cewe pada make revlon charly white dan itu gak kan ganggu gue sama sekali. Tapi gue udah mutusin buat sabar ngadepin ini semua, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada gue harus makan rumput seperti kata mama gue ditelfon.

Setelah bayar ke mba yang punya warteg gue mutusin buat pulang, ngeliat situasi di langit yang mendung banget, gue langsung aja ngebut pake ducati putih kebanggaan gue. Gak lama gue ngebut di jalan tiba-tiba ujan turun deres banget, sederes ingus Jongin pas pilek gara-gara mandi di selokan minggu lalu.

Badan udah terlanjur basah, jaket BWCW gue gak ampuh buat ngelindungin gue dari badai ini. Lampu merah. Sial makin basah gue. Gue clingak clinguk sendirian liatin sekitar lampu merah yang sepi ini. Dan ketika gue nengok ke kanan gue nemuin sebongkah daging yang ganggu pikiran gue sebulan ini. Yes he is my dayang sumbi. Thanks God yg udah ngasih rejeki buat gue ditengah cobaan hidup ini. Dengan badan yang gemetaran gue mutusin buat samperin Luhan.

"Luhan, lu ngapain disini?" Gue bertanya dengan tampang khawatir, padahal suhu tubuh gue lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Nunggu Bunda jemput, tapi katanya jemputnya sejam lagi" bibirnya agak membiru, kedinginan.

"Tapi ini udah malem, nanti kalo diculik gimana? Ayok bareng gue aja, kan kosan sama rumah lu sebelahan." iya gue tulus nawarin bantuan ini. Kasian anak orang bisa membeku kalo gini.

Luhan kelihatan lagi mikir, bibirnya mengerucut terus matanya liatin motor gue. Gue hampir putus asa.

"Tapi gue gabawa jas ujan,"

"Udah pake jas ujan gue aja, gua gak make kok." gua merasa gentle banget sekarang.

Akhirnya Luhan ngangguk imut kek berbi yang suka ditonton sama Joy, adek nya Jongin yang pernah naksir gue dulu.

"Pegangan ya" gue noleh kebelakang dulu, mastiin Luhan udah naek ke motor gue.

Sepanjang perjalanan gue ngerasa anget, yagile Luhan nempel banget posisi nya. Tiap ngerem mendadak gue menghela nafas panjang karena bibir Luhan nempel di leher gue. Rejeki.

Setengah jam melawan hujan badai demi melindungi dayang sumbi akhirnya gue nyampe juga ke rumah. Badan udah basah kuyup, Luhan juga udah pucet banget.

Tiba-tiba Luhan narik tangan gue dan senyum ala ala rapunzel ke gua. Kampreto gue cengo, gak bisa berekspresi. Poker face gue kambuh lagi.

"Ayo masuk aja kerumah aku, aku buatin kopi anget dulu."

Jalan sambil gandengan sama dia rasanya bener – bener kek jalan diatas springbed motif ultraman gue pas jaman sd dulu. Nyaman, aman dan gak ada duanya.

"Gapapa nih gue masuk?"

Gue ragu setelah inget kesangaran nyonya Lu bulan lalu pas kamar gue bocor.

"Tenang aja Hun, Bunda lagi keluar kok."

Dengan seragam yang basah, gue masuk kerumah bercat golden beige punya orang tua Luhan. Luhan senyum-senyum unyu ke gue lalu menghilang di balik pintu 'rusa tampan kebanggaan bunda'. Gak lama gue nunggu Luhan udah keluar dengan baju bertuliskan BWCW gede banget di bagian depan. Meskipun tangan kanan nya bawa handuk pink dan tangan kirinya bawa cangkir yang isinya mengepulkan asap knalpot errr kopi maksud gue, dia keliatan kek dewi aphrodite yang bawa kembang , aphrodite itu dewi cinta dan napsu. Dan Luhan itu bikin gue napsu pengen mencintai dia lebih dalam. Eak.

"Ini Hun, kopi sama handuk buat ngeringin badan kamu" Luhan membuyarkan pikiran gue yang iya iya/?

"Ooooh sip sip, makasih ya Han..ehm btw Bunda sama Ayah lu kemana?" Gue berbasa basi nanyain calon mertua gue.

"Bunda lagi belanja telor puyuh buat bikin tahu isi, Ayah lagi cari istri baru"

What the hell is he said? Jadi selama ini Luhan punya ayah yang gak bertanggung jawab? Gue try to stay cool, mencoba menjadi Sehun Teguh the Cadel Ways untuk sesaat.

"Istri baru? Jadi tuan Lu itu poli..."

"Gak gitu gak gitu, istri baru nya bukan manusia"

JADI APAAAA? APAKAH BAPAK NYA LUHAN SELAMA INI ADALAH BABI NGEPET YANG KENA CINLOK SAMA KAMBING SEBELAH KOSTAN? ATAU DIA ALIEN YANG NEMUIN CINTA KEDUANYA DI BANDARA SEPERTI RANGGA SAMA CINTA? KATAKAN ESMERALDA!? KATAKAN AAAKKKKK

Gue mulai menganalisa. Ini masalah serius bray. "Jadi ayah Luhan demen sama makhluk biotik lainnya?" Gue mencoba sedewasa dan sebijak mungkin.

"Iya ayah suka sama burung" aneh...Luhan menjawab dengan santai.

"Luhan mau punya ibu tiri sebiji burung?" Gue masang tampang prihatin.

"Bukan gitu bego...maksud gua Ayah demen ngoleksi burung. Tiap hari dielus elus macem ngelus istrinya, Bunda aja sampe cemburu"

Gyuut...

Wakwaw...

Semua image cool, elite dan pengertian gue serasa disabotase gitu aja sama kucing persia punya Kyungsoo. Kamvrt lah.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu gue masih malu buat ketemu Luhan. Gue menghabiskan hidup gue dikamar dan cuma keluar buat ke sekolah dan cari makan di warteg favorit. Tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi. Oh sms dari mama.

_From : mom sweet heart_

_Malem nak..lagi apa nih? Mama baru aja pulang dari Milan nak...honeymoon kedua sama papa mu kkkk~_

_Oh iya mama lupa, tadi mama udah kirim uang buat kamu. Sengaja mama lebihin buat permintaan maaf. Gunain yg bener ya nak..mama papa sayang sehun _

_Note: jangan balas sms ini,papa lagi minta jatah..._

Abis itu gue mencoba kalem. Mengambil hikmah dari kejadian yang gue alami seminggu ini. Kalau mamah gak telat ngirim uang pasti gue gak akan ngerasain enaknya es teh di pinggir jalan. Gue gak akan jadi anak rumahan yang tiba-tiba hobi ngerjain PR karena alasan gue adalah gak punya duit buat hangout. Motor gue gak akan terlihat sekeren itu ketika gue satu-satunya pengunjung warteg yang pake motor ducati. Daan gue gak akan dapat kesempatan lebih deket ngenal my dayang sumbi oh Luhan.

Hhh terimakasih Tuhan.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Salam escetepe.

Chapter 1: Status End


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hormone War**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin/Kai, and the rest EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s); OOC parah; shounen ai; gajeness; humor garing; bahasa gahol yang tidak sesuai EYD; pembunuhan karakter(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Nawaitu Mufon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah seperti biasanya gue jalan kaki dan mampir bentar ke kedai babelti punya mas Bambang dideket taman kota. Sengaja gue lama lamain duduk diayunan biar gak bantuin bunda masak pesenan dadar gulung nya.

Mata gue fokus ke hape layar kotak gue, berharap sang mantan ngirimin bbm.

Gyuuut. Hati gue tiba2 serasa kecencet perosotan merah didepan gue.

Disana, diseberang jalan aspal abu – abu gue liat seorang pria dekil item ketawa lepas sama anak smp yang matanya bulet kek adonan dadar gulung bunda.

Perih. Sedih. Kecewa

Entahlah kata apa lagi yang bisa mendeskribsikan perasaan gue sekarang. Halah

Dia -Jongin- ternyata juga lagi liatin gue. Dia senyum ke gue dan gue buru - buru ngirimin dia whatsapp.

_To : Jongin_

_Hai Jong, lu sama siapa?_

Send...

Gue terus memandang layar hape bermerk apel kegigit gue. Gak lama setelah itu akhirnya Jongin reply whatsapp dari gue.

_Message from Jongin_

_Hai Lu..gue lagi jalan sama gebetan, sendiri aja lu?_

Cepet cepet gue reply whatsapp dia.

_To: Jongin_

_Oh cepet banget ya lo lupain gue :((_

Send...

Satu kata buat gue.

Miris.

Gak terasa tiba – tiba mata gue burem...idung gue mengeluarkan ingusnya.

Sialan.

Gue nangis didepan mas Bambang yang lagi modusin cewe SMA pake tanktop warna oren.

Lama mandangin dua anak manusia yang lagi liat liatan sok unyu itu akhirnya hape gue bergetar tuuuut tuut tuuut siapa hendak turun (?)

_From : Jongin_

_Maaf Lu...tapi masa iye gue harus berpacaran sama masa lalu? Gue udah mufon...lo juga harus bisa dong _

OOOOOH DEMI LUCIFER YANG GIGINYA LEBIH KECE DARIPADA ALIANDO SI VAMPIR HATI GUE TERIRIS, TERSAYAT, TERBELAH... BELAH DUREN DIMALAM HARI /eh

Lama mandangin dua anak manusia yang lagi liat liatan sok unyu itu akhirnya hape gue bergetar...paha gue agak kegelitik dan itu gatel -_-"

Tanpa nunggu mas Bambang nagih babelti yang belum gue bayar, gue berlari secepat mungkin...sejauh gue bisa biar gak liat tampang Jongin dan pacarnya. Gue berlari dan gak peduli teriakan mas Bambang yang nagih babelti nya yang masib gue utangin.

"LUUUU BABELTI LO BELOM DIBAYAR KAMPRET, BERHENTI KAU KISANA..CEPAAAAT"

Satu kata.

Boam.

Gak sadar ternyata gue malah nyampe didepan gerbang sekolah gue. Suasana udeh sepi banget, agak merinding juga. Tapi ini yang saat ini gue butuhkan, ketenangan dan segelas babelti yang masih setengah.

Lumayan.

"Luhan.." Seseorang nepok pundak gue dari belakang. Bulu kuduk udah merinding.

Apa itu genderuwo yang sering dibicarain anak cewe sekolah gue yang katanya hobi maling tanktop mereka? Atau apa mungkin itu pak satpam yang pernah nembak bu Tiffany bulan lalu?

Gue berdoa semoga gue bisa selamat dan nonton final match MU malem ini.

Gue berbalik slowmotion, mirip kek sinetron yang sering tayang di ercetei.

"Se...se...sehhhhh...un?" Gue bernapas lega, ternyata si muka kulkas yang nyapa gue.

"Lo ngapain disini?" dia nanya sambil ngelepas earphone diidungnya(?) eh kuping maksud gue.

"Gue males pulang...lagi banyak pikiran nih."

"Emang lo bisa mikir lu?" Berani beraninya nih anak tiang ngatain gue.

"Maksud lo gue gapunya otak?" Gue nanya..lebih tepatnya ngajak berantem sih

"Woles bah..just kidding gue" kata dia sambil senyum ganjen.

Tampan.

Akhirnya gue sama Sehun malah diem dieman, gatau mau bahas apa lagi. Tadinya gue pengen bahas burung Ayah yang nambah satu, tapi takut Sehun bosen.

Hening lagi.

Hening lagi.

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk sesaat.

"Lo ngapain sore gini ngapelin post satpam sekolah lu?" Sehun ngawalin percakapan.

"Lagi menenangkan diri Hun." jawab gue seadanya.

"Ada masalah ya?"

"Gue belom bisa mufon dari mantan gue Hun." gue menghela napas sambil liatin pesawat yang terbang diatas gue.

"Lo bisa pindah ke hati gue kok." kampret gue digombalin.

"Lo pasti udah punya pacar." gue mencoba realistis.

Sehun kan ganteng, kaya, baik...cuma agak bego aja. So, siapa yang kaga mau sama dia?

"Pas smp gue pernah dikenalin sama anak temen mama gue, namanya Elizabeth. Dia blasteran Korea-Kanada. Anak nya cantik, baik juga. Tapi akhirnya kami gak bisa bersama.." muka sehun keliatan syedih pas jelasin.

"Kenapa?" Kok gue malah kepo -"

"Gue gak bisa bahasa Inggris waktu itu, dia juga ga biasa pake bahasa Korea."

Weww

Cape de -_-"

"Bego, lu bego Hun. Kan lu bisa belajar bahasa Inggris." gue sewot.

"Niatnya gitu, tapi pas dia mau balek ke Kanada dia ngalamin kecelakaan..koma sampe sekarang." gue nyesek dengernya.

#sehunsedih

#atGwanghwamun

"Sabar ya Hun, kalo mau nangis gapapa kok, cup babelti gue siap menampung." gue nepok pundak keker Sehun sambil nunjukin cup babelti yang isinya udah abis.

"Kata mamah gabaik anak cowo nangis diluar." Dasar anak mami -"

Drrt drtt eh hape gue geter lagi.

_Message from Jongin_

_Maaf ya Han, jangan berharap lagi sama gue...gue udah nemu orang yang gue bener – bener sayang..semoga lu dapet soulmate lu juga ya._

_Tq_

Tes tess tess. Air mata gue ngucur deres banget, badan udah gemeteran...gak sanggup buat ngapa-ngapain lagi. Sampe akhirnya seseorang meluk gue dari samping.

Itu sehun.

"Alesan gue gak nangis adalah biar gue bisa nampung air mata lo pake pundak gue." geez itu pundak apa ember sih -_-

"Gue lagi galo malah digombalin, kampret lu Hun." gue ngomel sambil sembunyi didada dia. Baru tau ternyata cogan kaya keringatnya aja bau parfum Chanel.

"Udah udah jangan nangis lagi." dia nenangin sambil natap gue, gue ikut ngedongak.

Lama liat liatan Sehun makin deketin muka dia ke gue, gue mejamin mata ngerasain hembusan napas dia yang menggelitik wajah. Sampe akhirnya gue ngerasain benda manis di bibir gue.

.

.

.

.

Permen. Iya permen tapi,

SEHUN NGASIH GUE PERMEN PAKE BIBIR DIA..BAYANGIN GUYS BAYANGIIIIINNN AAKKKKHHH

Lama diem ternyata Sehun tiba – tiba gerakin bibirnya, masukin permen itu buat menjelajah ke dalam mulut. Gue ikut gerakin bibir gue...nikmatin semua ini.

Maafin Luhan bunda.

Maafin Luhan yang polos ini.

Sehun makin lincah gerakin bibirnya...sebenernya agak geli tapi gue gabisa nolak.

Gue pasrah aja pas dia pegang pipi gue biar makin deket.

"AHEMM..."

Suara apaan sih?

"UOHOHOK"

Ada kucing keselek?

"MAS MAS PERMISI"

Gue paksain buka mata gue, takut cuma halusinasi.

Hah

Sialan

Kampret

Mas Bambang now is standing in front of me.

His glare

His mad face

Make my heart is beating/?

(Sok inggris)

WHO THE HELL GANGGUIN ACARA GUE...LO SEMUA GATAU INI FIRST KISS GUE, FIRST CIPOKAN, FIRST TIME GUE GAK POLOS.

Huft

Sehun yang sadar ada yang menginterupsi ciuman kami noleh kebelakang, pasang senjata andalannya.

Poker face

"Siapa lo gangguin gue?" Kalimatnya simple tapi kedengeran ngejleb ke lubang terdalam...lubang hati maksud gue.

Mas Bambang celingukan, tampang nya keliatan takut banget. Gue kasian juga sih liatnya.

"Ehmm anu mas..." mas Bambang gemeteran, hampir nanges

"Anu siapa?" Sehun nanya ambigu

"Anu den Luhan mas" gue bingung, sambil ngecek resleting celana gue...siapa tau lupa gak gue tutup.

Oh aman, masih dalam sangkarnya kok. (what)

"Maksud lo apaan?" Sehun marah, keliatan banget dari mukanya yang merah.

"Bukan gitu mas...tapi anu." mas Bambang kehilangan akal sehatnya, keliatan frustasi banget ampe pipis di celana.

"Mas..mas Bams." gue manggil mas Bambang pake nama beken dia.

"Yyaa den?" Bambang menjawab dengan lesu.

Gue gak berkata-kata dan cuma nunjukin isyarat sambil nunjuk bagian privasi dia.

Gak nunggu lama mas Bambang malah lari terbirit, ninggalin jejak air seni nya di jalan.

Jijik ewww.

Sehun dan gue terbahak..gak sadar ada nyamuk masuk kemulut Sehun.

"Eng Luhaan toloonghin guee..." mukanya jelek banget, mangap sambil melotot kek setan yang gue tonton minggu lalu.

Tanpa babibu gue tepok pundaknya kenceng banget.

Berhasil.

Tersangka: nyamuk

Status : tewas ditempat

Korban: Sehun

Status: megap megap/?

Kasus berakhir.

Tuntas menyelamatkan nyawa Oh Sehoon, akhirnya gue ngajakin pulang. Kali ini Sehun gak pake ducati nya, katanya sih lagi di service di bengkel.

Gue beberapa kali ngakak dengerin kebegoan dia yang cerita soal cita cita nya yang pas kecil pengen jadi ultraman buat nyelametin emaknya dari tukang sayur yang suka tereak di depan rumahnya sampe cerita paling absurd pas dia disuruh dandan cewe sama kakak nya yang lagi ngidam.

Dan diluar segala keabsurdan yang gue alami hari ini gue seneng. Kalo gak galau gak mungkin gue bisa minum babelti gratis. Gue gaperlu bantuin bunda masak dadar gulung. Gue ga mungkin akan dapet first kiss dengan rasa permen untuk pertama kali nya.

Dan yang paling penting gue banyak ngelupain kesedihan gue yang belom bisa mufon dari Jongin.

Life is so simple if Sehun beside me...hahaha

Sekian.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Status: End

* * *

><p>ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya dan lebih nista wakakakaka -_-" makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review chapter sebelumnya. kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. silahkan mampir ke kotak ripiu:3<p> 


End file.
